Mario
This page quotation from VS Battles Wiki. Mario is depicted as a portly plumber who lives in the fictional land of the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi, his younger, taller brother. In the television series and film, Mario and Luigi are originally from Brooklyn, New York. Mario is a character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. Story Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Queen Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Biology Tier: Human | Varies from Giant Killer to Mythos | Supergiant Killer Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Music: Combat Stats Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics: Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fourth Wall Breaking, Vehicular Mastery, Adaptation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Limited Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning the Zeekeeper), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Telekinesis, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, Can flip/phase between dimensions, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Hammerspace, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Mid, Survived being crushed flat), Duplication (Via Clone Jump), Passive Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove), OHK (Showstopper), Transmutation and BFR (Up and Away), Passive Damage Nullification (Guard Shell DX or Battle Cards), Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Electricity Manipulation (Via Volt Shroom or Zap Tap), Probability Manipulation (With Close Call or Lucky Day which causes enemies to sometimes miss), Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (Via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (Via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (Via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Via Music Keys), Statistics Amplification, Healing, and Statistics Reduction (Via Battle Cards), Possible Existence Erasure (Wiped Wendy's castle from existence. Should noted that this might most likely fall under Toon Force), Resistance to the following: Heat, Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Mind Manipulation (Minor), Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Black Holes, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Petrification by himself. Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge grants him resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, and Power Nullification '''Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Yoshi and capable of fighting Antasma, who can overpower Dreamy Luigi and gain more power after absorbing him) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Overpowered Bowser, who was wielding the Power Stars) | Hawth Bowserth level (The light equivalent of the Chaos Heart, which allowed him to defeat Super Dimentio after being empowered by it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of reacting while being launched by a Launch Star. Capable of dodging attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors and flew the center of the universe in a short time. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr riding the Koopa Clown Car, which it flew to the sun and the home planet to a nearby galaxy in a short period. Kept up with the fake Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to their planet) Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power-ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further | Aresta Class Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Varies from Large Star Class to Galactic | Multiversal Durability: Large Star level (Capable of taking hits from Antasma, even after receiving a boost a power from Dreamy Luigi) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Can tank hits from a Power Star-boosted Bowser) | Multiverse level (Survived Super Dimentio's relentless attacks) Stamina: Very high (Can perform various activities and travel to multiple regions with no signs of exhaustion. Also completed 100 trials of both Flipside and Flopside while defeating Shadoo and Wracktail in a sitting), limitless with the Pure Hearts Range: Depends on the power-up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power-ups. Multiversal with the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items Intelligence: Gifted (Although mostly known as a plumber, Mario possesses numerous and versatile talents, from being able to excel in many sports such as basketball, tennis, and soccer to taking up other careers such as archaeology, education, and engineering. He's even intelligent enough to excel in multiple white-collar occupations such as being a physician and the CEO of a highly successful toy company. Mario is an experienced fighter and expert combatant, battling and defeating a diversity of foes and beings with various magic, unnatural powers and abilities, vastly different technology, and multiple fighting styles. His expertise and fighting prowess even extends back to his earlier years, where he's fully capable of piloting vehicles, skillfully use various power-ups and weapons, and confront an entire alien race invading his planet as an infant. He was also able to beat Jynx, a master combatant, who was so impressed with Mario's fighting capabilities, he renamed his entire dojo after the plumber and made him the master. Mario has gained so much skill that he's capable of completing trials such as The Perfect Run, Tubular, The Impossible Pack, and more, where Mario's incapable of suffering so much as a single hit. Mario's multiple accomplishments have made him famous worldwide.) Weaknesses: None notable. Jump: Mario's main and preferred method of attack. He jumps on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He is incredibly skilled with this action, being able to perform various jump techniques: * Spin Jump: Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. * Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in the air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. * Super Jump Punch: Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. * Double Kick: Mario performs a spinning kick and quickly follows up with a long jump to kick the foe again. * Super Jump: Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. * Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. * Clone Jump: Mario will create clones of himself. He and his clones will then assault their foes with a super-strong jump. * Tornado Jump: Mario will jump and spin incredibly fast to create tornadoes that damage enemies. * Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name): Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. * Iron-Ball Boots: An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into his foes after Mario jumps on them. * Blazing Wall Jump: Mario's special move where he can execute wall jumps without any walls. Others Victories Defeats Draws Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mushroom Kingdom Warriors Category:Midgard People